


Kuroko the Matchmaker

by kurenohikari



Series: The tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya. [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Annoying Kise, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Fed up Kuroko, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaker Kuroko Tetsuya, OgiMayu, Romance, Sly Kuroko, blind dates, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya hadn't had the best of lucks in the last year, so his best friend Kise Ryouta decided to set him up on blind dates. What happens when Kuroko decides to play matchmaker himself?





	1. MidoTaka.

Midorima sighed tiredly, today had been a long day at his hospital. A big accident had happened in a route nearby, they had spent most of the day tending patient after patient. Many lives were lost, but many more were saved. After all of that, Shintaro had no desire to go to the blind date his cousin had set up for him. But he knew that if he didn't he would never hear the end of it. So, he dressed up and got into the elevator towards the garage.

The elevator stopped at one floor but there was no one to get in. However, Midorima remembered that cute young psychology student that worked as an assistant for one of the best psychologists they had. When Shintaro heard of him he was impressed by how capable he was even though he was so young and interested by his low presence. Not to mention he saw him tending to the mentality to many patient on his own today, cause they were short of staff.

"Kuroko-san, well done today" the doctor greeted the student.

"...Thank you, Midorima-dono" a silky voice replied, next to the older man "You too"

Shintaro could not stop himself and look to his left, he gasped slightly as he looked at Kuroko. Tetsuya had always been cute in the eyes of the doctor, but seeing him wearing a suit that showed off his best appeals... well, let's simply say he looked hot.

"Going out?" Midorima asked, curiously.

"Yes, my friend forced me into a blind date" Kuroko replied, even if his expression did not change his tone showed how displeased he was.

"It seems that we are both in the same boat then" Shintaro could not stop himself from commenting "My cousin thinks that my love life needs meddling"

"You have a blind date too? Where?" Tetsuya inquired.

"Le Bleu Fayet" the doctor replied "At least I will have good food"

"...Me too" Kuroko whispered, stunned "You don't believe that..."

"If my cousin set me up with one of my employe I will have her head" Midorima growled "We can cancel it, no harm done"

"No" replied Kuroko, surprising the greenhead "We go to this blind date, to pacify them but they don't need to know if we took it seriously, do they? I kind of want to know more about the cancer treatment research you have been conducting. Word even reached the psychology/psychiatry ward"

The elevator reached the ground floor, before Kuroko could get off, Midorima closed the doors.

"Then let me drive you there" the doctor replied "How old are you anyways? I won't be buying licor to someone below twenty-one"

"No worries, I am twenty-one" the student assured the older man.

They both continued making a light conversation as the headed towards the green mercedes car of the doctor, never noticing a very jealous head nurse watching them from the shadows.

That will come to bite them in the as later.

**-Two months later-**

_I am honestly starting to get annoyed with Ryouta-kun_ , thought Kuroko as he waited for his second blind date at Le Bleu Fayet.

As planned the fake blind date, which Midorima and Kuroko had spent talking about work, pacified Kise... but only for a little while. He soon had another blind date ready for Tetsuya, completely sure that this time he had found Kuroko's blue prince.

"Tet-chan!" an excited voice snapped Tetsuya from his thoughts.

"Head Nurse Takao?" Kuroko asked, surprised.

 _What is wrong with Ryouta-kun?! First setting me up with my boss and now with my co-worker! I will have his head as soon as I get back home!_ The student grumbled in his head, fed up with his blond friend.

"No need for formalities Te-chan!" Takao said with a sweet smile... a very sweet smile "We are having a date, after all. What do you recommend? I've heard you had already came here. The food is delicious, isn't it?"

Kuroko noticed a malicious glint in his eyes, but not because Takao was evil but because he was hurt. Then he recalled Midorima-dono telling him that he had Takao had gone to college together and had been roommates. He also remembered how Takao is always found by Midorima-dono's side, how he was always smiling and clinging to the doctor.

 _Ah, so that's what all of this is about._ Kuroko thought, realizing what the real problem was. _Takao-kun is jealous. Then again, there is no need. After all, Midorima-dono also likes him back._

Kuroko and Midorima stayed in contact after the blind date, both of them enjoying the quiet presence of the other and the intelligent conversation they always have. Tetsuya had discovered many things during their chats over coffee: Midorima-dono hates cats, he is a tsundere and he very much likes Takao-kun. But he will admit it first, his tsundere nature would make it impossible. And by the looks of it, Takao-kun won't admit it either. Maybe too afraid of ruining their friendship?

"Takao-kun this date is useless" Kuroko began, startling the nurse "You have no real interest in me. You simply want a little revenge over me going out with Midorima-dono. Which is also useless as we only did that because we were forced to. Midorima-dono doesn't like me and I do not like him. We simply enjoy each other's quiet company as we are usually surrounded by loud and annoying people. If anything he likes you. As you know he is a tsundere and will never make the first move, so I recommend you do it"

With that said the student stood up and left the restaurant, he won't be used by a jealous and childish man. As soon as he got to the apartment he punched Kise in the stomach.

"Tetsuyacchi, hide" moaned the blond in pain "Why would you do that?"

"Stop setting me up with my co-workers or the next time I'll shave your hair. Got it?" the teal head threatened his friend, who fearful for his precious hair nodded his head rapidly.

Kuroko went to sleep that night, sighing as he knew this won't be the last of Kise's matchmaking tries.

The next day, he woke up feeling much better. He didn't have classes but he did have a shift at the hospital. He was surprised but pleased to find both Midorima-dono and Takao-kun acting all lovey dovey, or at least Takao-kun. They surely move fast. As Tetsuya passed them by he received a grateful nod from his boss and a beaming smile from his co-worker.

 _Maybe Ryouta-kun's blind dates aren't that bad._ Kuroko thought to himself.

If he only knew how much he would regret thinking that in the future.


	2. MuraHimu.

"I can't believe this" Kuroko said, stunned by the turn of events "You, Kagami Taiga, have been infected by Ryouta-kun! And what's worse you set up your ex with your brother! Who does that?!" at least, the redhead had the decency to blush "Don't you even dare to open that mouth" Tetsuya warned the blond who had open his mouth to protest "This is all your fault!"

"Come on Tetsuyacchi! Himurocchi is very handsome! And kind, funny, a total gentleman. He is the perfect boyfriend material!" Kiss tried to convince his best friend.

"Trying not to feel insulted here" Kagami muttered.

"Ah! Taigacchi you know I didn't mean it like that, I love you!" Ryouta proclaimed, jumping on his boyfriend's arms dramatically.

"Love you too, _my_ Drama Queen" the redhead answered, smile back on his face before kissing him.

 _Urg! I need to a change of friends._ Tetsuya groaned in his head, as the baka couple started to make out heatedly.

When the door bell rang, Kuroko made the decision to go simply to get away from this pair of idiots. He rapidly took his wallet and phone, before heading to the door. For a second a stood stunned at the handsome man in front of him.

 _How was this Bakagami's brother? He was freaking hot!_ Tetsuya thought stunned, before regaining his cool.

"Hi, you must be Himuro-kun, Kagami-kun's brother. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, your date for today" he presented himself, allowing himself to smile slightly at the man.

"Nice to meet you" Himuro smiled gently, making Kuroko swoon internally "Should be get going, I've already bough tickets for the aquarium"

The date started good, it started great. Himuro was attentive, always opening the door for Kuroko, holding his hand, he was very well informed about the aquarium and showed Tetsuya an amazing time. Especially with all the embarrassing stories Himuro had of Kagami's childhood. Things started to get weird when they sat for lunch.

Himuro ordered for Kuroko, which was not usual but neither rare. The psychology student let it slide. Then Kagami's brother began scolding him about eating so little, and forced him to finish his plate otherwise they wouldn't get up from the table. That made Kuroko raise an eyebrow but he calked it off as concern about his health. But the the straw that broke the camel was when Himuro grabbed a napkin and cleaned Tetsuya's face. Not in a boyfriend-like manner, but the way mother's do with their kids.

Then Kuroko began to pay more attention to the raven haired man actions. The way he held his hand, was not sweet but in case Tetsuya would run off. He opened the door as if Kuroko was too small to do it on his own. Paying and ordering for tetsuya because Himuro was the one in charge and taking care of the 'kid'.

"Himuro-kun" Kuroko began as they left the aquarium, looking at his seawolf plushy strangely "You are a mother hen, aren't you? You look for a partner to look after"

"I... is it too obvious?" Kagami's brother asked, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"No... you would only see the signs if you know what you are looking for and where" the psychology student replied "I am sorry, but I can't date you again. I am too independent to let someone baby me. If I am being honest it kind of makes me uncomfortable"

"Sorry" replied Himuro "But we can still continue in contact. I had a great time with you"

"So, did I. Also, I need more of those blackmail materials... sorry, childhood stories of Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Deal" Himuro laughed.

They both exchanged numbers and walked their different ways home.

**-Many months later-**

_This is getting ridiculous._ Kuroko grumbled in his head. _First I date my boss, then my co-worker, then a mother hen and now a kid! Ryouta-kun does not serve like a matchmaker._

Thankfully many months have passed since his last blind date, but of course Kise could not give up on his quest of finding him the perfect match. Tetsuya was very annoyed with his best friend but he also felt touched. Kuroko knew that the principle reason why Kise was so pawned on having him dating was out of guilt. Which was insane! It wasn't as if Kagami had been the love life of Kuroko. The've only were each other's rebound guy. Kuroko tried to forget Aomine while Taiga tried to get rid of his homesickness. Tetsuya didn't even cry when he found out Kagami had been cheating on him with Kise! Those two were more of friends with benefits than boyfriends.

It took me a while before convincing Kise that I was fine and he could be happy for once and not be afraid of hurting Kuroko. However, it all changed on their second year of college. Tetsuya focused himself on his studies and work, though whenever things got stressful he met up with someone to find relief. Which lead him to two one night stands that never lead to anything but a night of passion. Haizaki-san and Gold-san weren't the best choices in partners, too rough and only caring about their own pleasure. But that was what Kuroko needed at the time.

Thought it did lead Kise to think that this was all his fault and Tetsuya in reality suffered about his break-up with Kagami and he needed someone new in his life. Which lead to all of these blind dates, which Kuroko only accepted because he didn't want his friend to worry so much about him.

 _But that does not mean I will stand a whole date with a giant who did not stop eating junk food or spoke in complete sentences!_ Growled Kuroko in his head. _This is it! I will call Himuro-kun, he will surely enjoy to babysit this man child._

The next day Kuroko Tetsuya received two text messages:

**_Thank you Kuroko-kun, I enjoyed the date with Murasakibara~ Himuro-kun._ **

**_Thank you, Kuro-chin. Muro-chin is great~ Murasakibara-kun._ **


	3. OgiMayu.

By the end of his third year in college Kuroko Tetsuya was faced with a dilema, which had became common in the Kuroko-Kise-Ogiwara household.

"You have to stop matchmaking your dates! That makes my matchmaking much more difficult!" Kise growled "You will not matchmake the next boy, got it? And you will go for a second date and get to know him better before you tell him no"

Kuroko blinked, slightly stunned, by how serious Kise was being. Not desiring to stretch this conversation too long, Tetsuya nodded his head and let his best friend dress him up for tonight's dinner date. He let Kagami drive him there and steadily walked towards the table the hostess told him. For a second he almost missed the man that was waiting for him. He was tall, had silver hair and wore an expressionless face.

 _What did Ryouta-kun do now? Look for a more handsome and mature copy of me?_ Kuroko grumbled in his head. _The only good thing about this date is that he looks as if he wants to be here as much as I do._

"Hi, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya" he presented myself as I took my seat.

"I know" the other answered sharply "Look, I am only here because I was force to. Let's see where this date takes us to but my priorities are and will by primordially in my studies"

Kuroko stayed silent for a while, having not expected that, but then he smiled slowly and said: "Good, then it seems that we are on the same page"

"Good" the silver haired man echoed "My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro. We better get out, I've been waiting for a while now and no waiter stopped at our table. As it seems that we both have low presence, we will more likely spend the whole night being ignored" he drawled dryly.

His comment made Kuroko chuckle and stand up to get out. Soon they both found themselves in a homey cafe talking about their colleges, both of them were attending T University. Kuroko for psychology and Mayuzumi for literature. Soon they found an equal ground to talk, they both had very similar tastes: thrillers for movies, classical music, they both play basketball (even though Mayuzumi didn't join the campus' team), a great love for milkshakes and books. The only difference is that while Tetsuya liked vanilla, Chihiro liked chocolate, and while Tetsuya preferred mystery novels, Chihiro preferred light novels. It was no surprise when those two ended up in book shop buying their favorite book for the other to read and see how superior his taste was against the other. By the end of the night both had enjoyed each other's presence quite a lot and had scheduled a second date for the following week.

"So?" an expectant Kise asked, as soon as Kuroko entered the apartment.

"We had a great time. We will be getting again next week" Tetsuya replied quickly as he headed to his room, but stopped before getting in "You chose good this time" with that said he entered his room, ignoring his best friend's squealing, and headed straight to bed.

One date turned into two, two into five, five into ten, until they stopped counting and began dating. Most people did not understand their relationship, even Kise, the one who's been insisting on Kuroko dating for a whole year, complained about it. They didn't contact each other every day or even had dates every week. They didn't get bothered when one cancelled a date at last moment because they prioritized college. Even after having sex, instead of enjoying the moment and maybe cuddling, they both took a shower and sat next to each other in bed studying or working on an essay.

Which takes us to the actual situation, Chihiro sat against Tetsuya's bed's headboardwith a linguistic book on his lap studying for a final, while Kuroko worked on his essay in his computer by his side. And only twenty minutes ago they were moaning each other's name in pleasure. But that was their relationship, even after six months of dating none had anything to complain about. They put the rules on their first date and were fine with it. They could break up right then and they wouldn't mind it.

The bang of the door startled both of them. They looked at each other confused, Kise was staying at Kagami's place and Ogiwara was supposed to be on a date that night. What could have gone wrong?

"I'll go check, I still have a couple of days before handing in my essay. You concentrate on your final for tomorrow" Kuroko told his boyfriend as he close this laptop and got off the bed. He searched for pants to wear before coming out of his room and finding a tearful Shigehiro "Shige-kun, what happened?" he asked his childhood friend.

"She broke up with me" Ogiwara replied between sobs "Why does this keep happening to me?" he lamented "Is there something wrong with me? I can't seem to be able to keep a relationship for more than a couple of months since..."

"Since you dated me" Tetsuya finished for his friend "There's nothing wrong about you, Shige-kun. Those girls don't know what they are missing. Have you tried dating another man? Maybe with a male you will have a better chance" his friend suggested.

"I-I haven't really thought about it. I like boys but I haven't been attracted to one like that since you. Maybe my tastes are simply to hard to find. Maybe you should matchmake me with your boyfriend, he fits my requirements" Ogiwara joked, standing up "Thanks for the talk, Tetsu" and headed to his room, oblivious to the disaster he left on his wake.

The next day, after Mayuzumi's final, instead of Kuroko being there for their celebratory coffee date, Chihiro found a very confused Shigehiro. Suddenly Mayuzumi's phone vibrated from a text message:

**_We are breaking up, I hope you enjoy my gift. He is a very cute puppy and well trained. I believe you'll like him~ Kuroko._ **

Chihiro couldn't stop the laughter that escaped his lips, he should have expected something like this from his ex-boyfriend but it still caught him by surprise. Smiling to himself he took his order and took a seat in front of Shigehiro.

And as Tetsuya had said, Chihiro liked him. With Ogiwara he found what he has been missing with Kuroko.


	4. Kuroko the Matchmaker

"What did I tell you? Not to matchmake your dates, what do you do? YOU MATCHMAKE YOUR DATES!" ranted Kise angrily, as we passed in front of his friends, boyfriend and Mayuzumi "You even set him up with you ex! Why is it so easy for you? It's damn difficult to get you a decent boyfriend! Do you know how much time it will take me to get you a possible date now?"

Everyone was trying too hard not to laugh, but it was so difficult. Kise was such a melodramatic drama queen, that it was too fun to tease.

"Though, he is right Tetsu" Shigehiro commented, as he watched Kagami try to calm down his raging boyfriend "You are an amazing matchmaker. Since when do you play cupid so good?"

"It isn't matchmaking, I simply pay attention to my dates and notice what they need and what they are interested in. I read their body language to help me too. It simply happened that the dates that Ryouta-kun set me up with ended up being good matches" Kuroko replied "If I am being honest I kinda had fun"

"Then why don't you dedicate yourself to that. Family and Couple Therapy is a very needed area nowadays" suggested Mayuzumi "You want to help children but no matter how much you deal with them most of their issues, except some cases, come from family troubles or troubles between their parents"

"I guess I can look more into it" Tetsuya said thoughtfully, quite interested on the suggestion.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kise screamed angrily "Mark my words Kuroko Tetsuya the next man I will set you up with will be a keeper!"

They all laughed at Ryouta's words. But what none of them knew is how real that prediction will be. Because four months afterwards Kuroko Tetusya and Akashi Seijirou would meet and their romance unfold.


End file.
